Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self
by AdelaideG
Summary: This is about Lee from Vinyal Wave and Daron from System of a Down. Didn't know where to post this. Wrote this when I was about 13 years old, i'm now 18, haa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

'Oh dear' thought Lee as he entered the Huffles High School music room.

Lee was a man of many talents.

He could sing, play a shit load of instruments, cycle and down a pint in 20 seconds.

He also loved to travel and work with his band Vinylwave.

Though when he wasn't doing any of those things he was working as a music technician at a school called Huffles High.

He didn't mind working there, it paid well, but he didn't think anything good apart from the money would ever come his way.

His band Vinylwave weren't famous but they had an album coming out soon with a party launch, so yes his band did have a few fans.

Lee in the band does lead guitar and lead vocals.

He has an awesome.

As soon as Lee had one foot through the door the head of music (Mr. Knight) said:

"Hello Lee, how are you this morning?"

"Hello, I'm good thanks, how about you?"

"Same old, same old, today is Scratch Band isn't it?" Mr. Knight.

"Yep, lunchtime, but before that I need to fix a few keyboards."

"Ah well, I wont keep you any longer." Smiled Mr. Knight.

Mr. Knight's class walked into the room, all the students sat down then the last student entered the room and stayed stood.

The last student was a girl called Artemis, she wasn't average, she looked different from everybody else and her mind worked in mysterious ways.

Artemis is what you would call in stereotypical words a 'Goth' though she didn't like to be called one, she rather people just pissed off.

Artemis saw a tall lanky man walk into the music room while she stood in front of the piano.

'Heh' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Soon came lunchtime, Artemis and a few friends of hers (Amy, Channy, Laura, Skiddy and Thomas) were sitting at a table in the music room as they usually did every break and lunch, when Artemis saw the man who walked into the music cupboard at the start of school.

"Ok kids, you're going to have to leave, Scratch Band is about to start." Lee said to all the students in the room apart from five boys who were holding some random instruments.

"Awh! Can't we stay and join?" Said this one girl called Ethel.

"Only if you're being serious." Lee said a bit unsure.

"Yay." Said Ethel and some other students.

Artemis thought for a second and then saw her friends starting to leave.

"Are you guys going?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, are you coming?" Amy asked.

"Umm, nah, I'm going to film and watch these guys." Artemis answered pulling out her camera from her pocket.

"Ok." Said Amy and the others while walking out of the door.

When Artemis's friends left another one walked into the room, she was called Emma but Artemis always referred her as Hobo.

Hobo sat down next to Artemis.

"Ok guys, do you know the lyrics to the song 'Sweet Child Of Mine' by 'Guns And Roses'." Lee asked everyone.

"No…" Most people answered.

Artemis knew the lyrics but she didn't want to sing as she didn't want to end up looking like an idiot.

Lee passed around a few sheets with the lyrics on them and a group of girls giggled.

The guitarist started singing – badly.

Artemis couldn't get over how bad they were she even started laughing.

After the song finished, some randomer who was playing bass started playing 'Green Day – Boulevard of Broken Dreams.'

'Eugh' Artemis thought to herself, she hated Green Day.

"Who knows the song?" Lee asked.

Artemis decided to go into a silly mood and kneeled on top of the table and shouted:

"ME!!!!!"

Lee nodded and the band started playing.

Artemis started singing along with the other girls – including Hobo.

After the song everyone left apart from the drummer, Lee and Artemis.

"We better put the tables back." Lee said.

The three of them put back the tables, and then Lee leaned against a desk and asked Artemis;

"So what bands do you like?"

"Well my music taste ranges – I like stuff by Marilyn Manson to Disney but at the moment I have an obsession with Savage Garden."

"Do you really like Savage Garden?" Lee asked as if she was joking.

"Yes, heh." She replied.

"I like System of a Down." The drummer said.

"OH!!!! I LOVE THEM!!! SERJ IS THE SEX!!!!!!!" Artemis chirped.

"I'm actually friends with the band…" Lee said quietly.

Artemis's jaw dropped.

"Don't tell anyone." Lee pleaded.

"I won't." Said Artemis and the drummer at the same time.

A few seconds later Mr. Knight walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When it was quitting time for Lee, he went home and went straight upstairs to his bedroom and lay on his bed.

He laid there.

All he had thought about all afternoon was Artemis.

Without another thought he let his right hand slide down his trousers and into his boxers.

He started rubbing his penis, he closed his eyes as he started pumping his foreskin faster and faster, he kept thinking about Artemis – her eyes, her smile and how her nail varnish was chipped.

A few seconds later a loud thump came from downstairs.

He wiped his hand out of his boxers and ran downstairs to see what the noise was.

When he got downstairs and into his living room he saw a ball of fluff sitting on top of his TV, which was now on the floor.

"MOLLY!!!" Lee shouted at his cat.

"Meow?" Meowed the ball of fluff.

Lee bent down and looked at his TV.

It was broken – That was obvious.

'Shall I go out now to get a new one or should I wait till tomorrow?' Lee thought to himself.

He looked at his clock.

4:30pm.

"Well if I buy one now I won't miss Emmerdale." He said to himself.

He grabbed his car keys and jumped into his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lee arrived at Currys (TV store); he parked his car and walked inside the store.

He wondered over to the TV combo section, he saw Artemis with her mother.

"Can I have that one please?" Artemis asked her mother while pointing to a TV/DVD/VCR combo.

"Ok, trying to bankrupt me again?" Said her mother.

Artemis laughed at her mothers' lame attempt to change her mind.

Lee couldn't stop watching her; he started to feel himself getting wet.

He grabbed the nearest TV in a box he could find, and then he felt a tap on his arm he looked down and saw Artemis smiling up at him.

"Hello you!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi, how are you?" Lee asked her.

"I'm ok thanks, yourself?"

"I'm ok, my cat broke my new TV and so I have to buy a new one." He said with a grin on his face.

"Awww, I love cats! I have two, one called Cedric and one called Remus…From Harry Potter."

"Sweet, mine is called Molly."

"Artemis we need to go now." Said Artemis's mother.

"Well, I gots to go, but I will see you at school tomorrow?" Artemis said.

"Sure will!" Lee smiled.

Artemis walked off and Lee ran to the stores toilets and masturbated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day Lee went to work, he didn't see Artemis until lunchtime, he was slightly sad about that but when she walked into the music room his face lit up.

Artemis sat on the back table and her friends sat around her on the chairs.

"Ah Friday, how I love Fridays!" Artemis said.

"Yeah, weekend tomorrow!" Amy said.

Lee watched Artemis take a packet of Skittles out of her bag, he knew she loved Skittles as she always pined for someone to buy her some from the school vending machine, someone usually did.

Artemis saw Lee watching her from the corner of her eye, she liked him a lot but she kept it to herself as she knew nothing was going to come from it, she wanted it to ohhh how she wanted to fuck him, but it was just a dream, he was too old for her and besides she figured he liked woman his age.

***

When Artemis got home she went upstairs and logged onto her computer.

She started up AOL and went onto her MySpace profile.

She checked her comments and such and then saw someone had signed up to her school group, so she clicked the link for the new member of the group and low and behold it was Lee!

Her heart raced faster than usual, her eyes widened and she burst out saying;

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

She clicked his profile.

It had a forest theme to it; it also had some information about him and the band he was in.

She saw that he didn't have any friends on his friends list so she added him.

Then she looked at his pictures, he had three – one of him, one of him playing his guitar and one of him and his band.

Artemis saved the pictures, and then she stopped for a second and thought to herself;

'What am I doing? This can't be normal, ARGE! It's like an obsession! Stop this Artemis, just stop!'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Back at Lees house Lees band, they are rehearsing some songs ready for the album launch in July.

There was a knock at the door.

Lee put down his guitar and answered the door.

There stood Daron and Serj the guitarist and singer from System of a Down.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Lee smiled.

Daron, Serj and Lee walked into the front room.

"Hey guys." Rick said – one of the members of Vinylwave.

"Hey." Daron said.

"So what brings you here?" Lee asked.

"Well…I need to talk to you…" Daron said while grabbing Lee by the hand and taking him upstairs.

Daron then stood in front of him as Lee sat on his bed.

"Lee…I can't get you off my mind."

"I'm sorry Daron but I'm over you now, you're just a friend."

"But I want more than that…" Daron whispered in Lees' ear.

"Don–" Lee stuttered.

Before Lee could finish Daron had him pinned to the bed with his tongue down his throat.

Lee panted when Daron let go.

"Daron I can't do this, I'm in love with someone else." Lee said quietly.

Daron looked upset, his bottom lip quivered.

"With who?"

"What?" Lee said.

"WHO ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH!!!?" Daron yelled.

"Oh… There is this girl at Huffle High… She's a student but –"

"A student? Wouldn't you prefer a real man? Not some silly school girl?" Daron said seductively.

"I…" Lee stuttered again.

Daron had had enough, he stood up and undid his belt buckle and dropped his trousers to reveal his hard growing erection.

"Suck it." He moaned at Lee.

Lee looked at him, he couldn't resist, and one last fling wouldn't matter would it?

Lee got onto the floor and stroked Daron's hardness then places his whole mouth around Daron's penis.

His tongue curled around it, he felt his nipples grow hard.

Daron let out slow moans of pleasure and stopped Lee. He pushed Lee back onto the bed and straddled him.

"You won't be needed these clothes for a start…"

Daron pulled Lees' clothes off him and saw Lee was already pre cumming.

"Do you sill have the beads?" Daron asked.

"What do you think?" Lee winked.

Daron stood up and went over to Lees' wardrobe and got the anal beads.

"Put them in me." Daron begged, handing them to Lee.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked a little unsure.

"Yes…Do it!" Daron demanded.

Daron lay on his back and spread open his legs and rubbed his asshole.

Lee kneeled on the bed and slowly inserted one bead into Darons hole.

Daron winced, his eyes were watering but yet he still wanted Lee to continue.

Lee managed to place all 6 beads into Darons crack.

Lee then started turning the string the beads were on, Daron screamed, Lee couldn't tell if Daron was screaming in pain or joy.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked.

"Yes baby, I love you." Daron said.

Lee didn't know what to say back, he wasn't in love with Daron.

Daron didn't seem to notice that Lee didn't reply as he was too busy pulling on Lees penis.

"Mmm…" Lee faked.

"Do you want me to pull the beads out?" Lee asked.

"Ok be gentle sweetie." Daron winked.

Lee pulled out each bead one at a time and Daron started cumming all over the place.

A few moments later Lee had pulled out all of the beads, Daron relaxed with a sigh and hugged Lee.

"You do know this was a one off right?" Lee asked quietly.

"WHAT! But I thought you enjoyed that?" Daron cried.

"I told you I'm in love with Artemis."

"So that is her name is it!?" Daron yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Lee said.

"Get lost." Daron screamed while pulling on his clothes.

Daron walked out of Lees room and Lee chased him.

They walked into the front room.

Serj was jamming with the other members of Vinylwave.

"Hey, what were you guys doing up there? You were ages! Serj said.

"Oh nothing." Lee said.

"YEAH! THAT'S ALL I FUCKING AM TO YOU!" Daron screamed at the top of hus lungs with tears rolling down his face.

Serj stood up.

"Daron, I think we should go now."

"Oh fuck off." Daron yelled walking out of the house, slamming the front door.

"I'm sorry about that." Serj said leaving.

"It's ok, I'll see you soon." Lee said closing the front door.

About half an hour later the rest of the Vinylwave members left Lees house.

Lee lay on his sofa and watched late night TV until he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At 5am on Saturday morning Lee woke up to the sound of his mobile ringing.

"Hello." Lee managed to say in a grunt.

"Hello, is that Mr. Chapman?" A woman said on the other end of the line.

"Yes." Lee groaned.

"Hello, this is Doctor Figwort from the Lowestoft General Hospital, we have your mother here with us, and she has had a heart attack"

"Crap." Lee said and jumped out of bed.

"You can come down the hospital anytime you want to between now and 10am."

"Ok I will be there in 10 minuets." Lee said hanging up.

Lee got dressed, grabbed his keys and drove down to the hospital.

"Where is my mother?" Lee asked a woman at the reception desk.

"Your name is sir?"

"Lee Chapman."

"She's on ward 14 just down that corridor there." The lady said pointing down a stair way.

Lee ran down the stairs and sat by his mother's side.

"Mummy?" He whispered while holding her hands.

Not a sound came out of her, but a long beep came from the machine she was hooked up to…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few moments were a complete blur for Lee, he got pushed out of the room, loads of doctors and nurses ran into Mrs. Chapman's room.

Lee stood in front of the door mirror, watching the doctors, waiting for a nurse to tell him his mummy was ok.

Five minutes later; Lee saw a doctor look at the clock on the wall and nod.

The same doctor walked out of the room and walked up to Lee.

"I'm sorry." Said the doctor.

Lee felt tears dripping off his nose.

"So, what happens now?" Lee asked shaking his head.

"We will contact you in a few days when you can then collect the body and organize the funeral."

"Ok." Lee said walking back to his car.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monday came quite quick for Lee, he slept through Sunday.

When Lee got to Huffle High and got into the music room he saw Artemis staring at him.

Lee walked into the music cupboard and closed the door.

***

The bell rang two hours later to signal the beginning of break time.

Artemis and her friends walked into the music room, Artemis noticed Lee looking rather pale earlier, and she wondered if he was still in the music cupboard.

She walked inside of it and saw Lee with his head in his hands.

She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Lee turned around – his eyes were all red and puffy.

Artemis cradled Lee in her arms, he kept sobbing for a while, and then Lee sniffed and tilted his head up and looked at Artemis.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"Uhhh, my mother died on Saturday." Lee said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Artemis and Lee looked each other in the eyes and leaned into each other and kissed.

A few moments later Lee pulled back.

"We can't." He sighed.

"Lee… I've felt this way for a while."

"I know what you mean but we can't, it's wrong."

"Yet it feels so right."

Artemis took a deep breath.

"Well, if you really don't want me I shall leave." Artemis sighed.

"You know that isn't what I want."

Lee stood up and stood in front of Artemis.

"I want you." Lee whispered in Artemis's ear.

Artemis felt herself grow weak.

"Then why can't we do what we want?" Artemis whined.

"I could lose my job and you could be kicked out of school, it could turn into a huge mess."

Lee saw an ickle tear fall onto Artemis's cheek.

He whipped it away and hugged her.

"I feel really stupid, I mean you were crying over your mother and now I'm crying over this." Artemis said.

"Don't worry, I'm alright now."

Artemis went to kiss Lee but Lee pulled away.

"Come on, don't make this any harder." Lee whispered.

The bell rang; it was the end of break.

"So what happens now?" Artemis asked.

"We will stick to being friends until further notice." Lee said.

Artemis walked out of the cupboard and went to Media Studies.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Media Artemis decided to go home early, she didn't feel very social, half way through class she ended up bursting into tears the whole Lee thing had finally caught up with her.

When she got home she went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed.

She sat there, thinking about how long she and Lee were going to be friends for, she felt like she had to wait for his permission to love him, she felt slight used, she hated the idea of others looking down at her as a high school student, she was more than that.

Artemis decided no matter what she was going to change everybody's mind about her but she knew it was going to take some time.

She leaned over her bed and looked under it.

'Ah there it is.' Artemis thought to herself.

She pulled her knife from under her bed.

'I really shouldn't…' Artemis thought.

Too late.

The knife cut into her arm and bled.

The red water ran down her arm and fell onto her bed sheets.

The knife did this three times in her arm, such a shame to ruin her perfect skin.

***

When Lee got home from work he phoned up his best friend Keke.

Keke was a girl Lee could always rely on to keep a secret and to help with advice, he always counted on Keke.

"Hey." Said Keke walking into Lee's home a few minuets later.

"Hi." Lee smiled.

They walked into the front room and sat on the sofa.

"So what's wrong?" Keke asked.

"I'm in love with a student called Artemis, she likes me too but I'm scared of the mess it might make if we were together." Lee sniffed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want her."

"Then get her."

"But there is another problem."

"And what is that?"

"I slept with Daron again."

"Oh dear…"

"I think I slight still have feelings for him too but not as strong as they are for Artemis."

"Well who do you think you are more suited with?"

"Daron…"

A/N: WHY DID I JUST WRITE THAT!!!!!?

"Well maybe you should go back to Daron, what's the point in giving this poor young girl anymore heartache, just set her straight and tell her how you feel, that way she can get over you quicker, she's young and there are plenty more fish in the sea."

"I'll speak to her tomorrow at school, thanks Keke; you know you are the greatest right?" Lee smiled.

"Too right." Keke laughed.

She then stood up.

"Righto I best be going."

"Ok, well I will call you when everything is sorted out."

"Good, byee." Keke said leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day Lee wasn't too sure on what he was going to say to Artemis, but it was too late, she was already waiting for him in the music cupboard.

"Hello." Artemis said.

"What happened to your arm?" Lee asked Artemis holding her arm.

"Oh… Nothing, I just dropped a pair of scissors." Artemis lied.

Lee gave her a worried look, but continued.

"Artemis, I don't think there will ever be an 'us'."

Artemis's eyes filled up with tears.

"So this is it?" She gulped.

"I'm sorry, it's just before I was working here I was dating a guy…"

"A dude? That's hot."

"It was Daron."

"You mean Daron from…System of a Down?"

"Yes."

Artemis's eyes grew bigger.

"You're going back to him aren't you?" Artemis asked.

"Yes." Lee sighed.

"Fine." Artemis said walking out of the music room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few months went by it was now June.

Lee was dating Daron and had done until he spoke to Artemis.

And as for Artemis she was dating a 6th former called Nathan.

Nathan was a strapping young lad who went into the music room a lot, played the piano and guitar; he was polite, smallish and perfect for Artemis.

***

It was the 3rd of June, Vinylwave's album launch.

It was being held at The Corton Hut.

Also it was only an hour away.

At the Corton Hut Vinylwave were making some last minuets adjustments.

People were starting to arrive early; Ric and Andy helped people to their seats and welcomed them to the launch.

About half an hour the place was filled with loads of people then Artemis and her best friend Kathryn walked in.

Music was blaring out of the sound system.

Kathryn grabbed Artemis by the hand and they grooved on the dance floor.

Then Lee walked onto the stage and said into the mic;

"Hello and welcome everyone, how are you all doing?"

The crowed yelled brilliant.

"Fantastic, well then I hope everyone has bought our album from my dude Daron by the bar."

Most of the people in the crowed yelled yes.

"We also got autographs!" Yelled a randomer from the crowd.

"Haha awesome, Righto well we are now going to perform a song we call Hypocrite."

The crowd screamed while Vinylwave preformed, Daron got out his lighter and waved it around in the air like a good old happy chappy.

"Right I would like to just dedicate this next song to Daron, this is a song called 'I Could Get Used To This' I LOVE YOU DARON!!!"

Daron cried in joy.

"You make me breakfast in bed

When I'm mixed up in my head

You wake me with a kiss

I could get used to this

You think I look the best

When my hair is a mess

I can't believe you exist

I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true

I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

Lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write

You like the movies I like

There must be some kind of twist

But I could get used to this

You kiss me listen to me when I'm depressed

It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

Lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it

Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me

With you it all comes naturally

Lost the reflex to resist

And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand

When I freak you understand

There is not a thing you miss

And I could get used to this

You make me breakfast in bed

When I'm mixed up in my head

You wake me with a kiss

And I could get used to this."

After the song the dance music started blaring out again as Vinylwave took a break.

Lee walked onto the dance floor and saw Artemis and Kathryn dancing very sexually.

He then glided over to the bar and bought a beer.

"Hey baby." Daron said putting his arm around Lee's waist.

"Hey honey." Lee smiled.

"Great night!!!" Daron said gleefully.

"Mmm, marvelous, we still have one more song to perform, do you mind if I dedicate it to Artemis?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I haven't spoken to her since I told her about choosing you."

"Why not just talk to her?"

"Because through a song it is just easier."

"Alright then." Daron said with a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vinylwave got back on stage and Lee stepped up to the mic.

"Ok I would like to dedicate this last song to Artemis."

"She looks to the sun

Help her to carry on

Braking down all the years

Wondering how she got here

She drifts through the sky

Counting the reasons why

How my life turned so fast

Remembering all of the past

All the changes, and all the mistakes

Foolishly laughing at things that

Words that she says

She looks to the stars

Breaking, time to follow the heart

Her world is falling apart

And the turning of every new page

A book on a shelf that is there to remain

Breaking the walls as she's tearing them down

A she is starting to drown

She's waiting for love

She's waiting, waiting for love

Waiting, waiting for love

She's waiting, waiting so long

She prays to the Gods

Telling how she needs someone

Help me find where I am today

Life is looking very grey

All the changes, all the mistakes

Foolishly laughing at things that

Everything that she says

I'm waiting for a new day to rise

Conversations to make sense to me and my mind

I need someone to lift me right off of my feet

And I want it, and I need it, and I'll leave it all behind

And all the changes I've made

And I remember the words, that you'll never say

She looks to the sun."

Artemis watched Lee perform with his band the song, Kathryn held her hand, and Artemis felt joy and the same tingerly feeling she first felt when she first saw Lee.

When the song had finished, Lee had a tear in his eye the crowd clapped and cheered and the dance music got put back on.

Lee got off the stage and walked up to Artemis.

"Hi." He said to her.

"That was nice." She said.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I was just about to leave though." Said Artemis turning away from him.

"Wait!" Lee cried.

"Stay and have a drink first." Lee continued.

"Uh, alright, oh by the way this is my best friend – Kathryn." Artemis smiled.

"Hello." Kathryn said.

"Nice to meet you." Lee replied.

Artemis, Lee and Kathryn went up to the bar.

"Hey Daron this is Kathryn please keep her company." Lee said.

Lee bent down and whispered into Artemis's ear;

"Let's go outside – we need to talk." Lee grabbed her by the hand and took her to the back of the building and though the back door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Artemis asked leaning against a wall.

"Why are you dating Nathan?" Lee asked.

"Because he likes me and I like him."

"That's not true."

"This might be hard to believe but my whole world doesn't resolve around you, the day it stopped was the day you let me down."

"You're only dating him to make me jealous."

"Oh get over yourself, what would it matter if I liked you still anyway? You love Daron!" Artemis shrieked.

"Shhh." Lee said placing his index finger over her lips.

Oh how Artemis had forgotten how good Lee's touch was.

"Please don't do this…I don't want to hurt Nathan."

Too late.

Lee kissed Artemis and before she could stop herself she had slipped her tongue down his throat.

"Maybe we should go back to mine?" Lee whispered.

"Yes…" Artemis smiled.

Lee picked Artemis up in his arms and placed her in his car.

***

Meanwhile back inside Corton Hut Daron was busy flirting with Kathryn.

"So what's your bra size?" Daron asked her.

"For me to know for you to find out." Kathryn winked.

Daron led Kathryn to the toilets and locked the cubical door.

"Uhhh lovely?" Kathryn laughed.

"I know I am!" Daron smiled.

Daron undid his flies and started thrusting himself into Kathryn while she let out moans of pleasure.

She was so happy, he was fucking the love of her life, and of corce he didn't know that she had liked him for a while but she had…Magazines and the internet were bliss.

***

Lee and Artemis finally arrived at Lee's, Artemis felt her heart beating faster every second, and she couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or Lee.

Lee picked up Artemis once again, she swung her legs around his waist and they walked into Lee's home.

As soon as the front door closed Lee pinned Artemis up against the side wall…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hours and hours later about 10am to be precise Artemis woke up lying next to Lee with a cracking headache.

She looked under the covers and saw she was nude and then looked beside her and saw Lee fast asleep.

"SHIT!" She yelled.

Lee stirred and turned over and saw Artemis.

"Oh dear…" He said.

"I need to go." Artemis said grabbing the bed covers trying to cover herself while getting up.

"Did we use protection?" Lee asked.

"I don't know look at your penis." Artemis snarled.

"Awww come on don't be like that." Lee said.

"Look, I've cheated on Nathan and you have cheated on Daron, this isn't good ok? So just get some clothes on and drive me home." Artemis yelled.

"Calm down and give me a second."

Lee stood up and Artemis caught sight of his penis.

"Mmm." She said out loud by accident.

"You like?" Lee growled.

"No…" Artemis said quietly.

Lee walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can't…must…resist…"

Artemis caved in, she turned around and kissed Lee on the lips and then dropped to her knees and sucked his already erect penis.

Lee let out little soft moans of joy then his mobile rang – It was Daron.

Lee answered his phone with Artemis still attacking his cock.

"Hello." Lee moaned.

"Hi, we need to talk."

"Uhhh, ok, when and where?"

"Now and at the park on Queens Road."

"Ok I will be there in a stiffy…I mean jiffy." Lee laughed as he hung up.

Lee finally came in Artemis's mouth then he kissed her and said;

"Daron wants to talk to me?"

"Are you leaving me?"

"I'll be back in a bit, make yourself one with the house."

"I would rather make myself one with you." She growled.

"Mmm, I'll be back." Lee said pulling on some clothes and walking out of the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lee arrived at the park and saw Daron swinging in a children's swing.

"Hey." Lee said walking up to Daron.

"Hello." Daron said.

"What did you want to tell me?" Lee asked while slowly pushing Daron on the swing.

"I think we should see different people for a while…" Daron said.

"You slept with Kathryn didn't you?" Lee laughed.

"Yes, you slept with Artemis as well, oh dear lordy." Daron giggled.

"Are you mad at me?" Lee asked.

"Nooo, I don't have the right to be." Daron said.

"You know I still like you right?"

"As a friend?" Daron asked.

"I don't know, but this morning when I woke up next to Artemis I felt something strong and it made me think about her in a way I never thought about you."

"Pfft, thanks." Daron grunted.

"Can we still be friends?" Lee asked.

"Best." Daron said gripping hold of Lee's hand.

A few seconds past then Lee said;

"You're stuck in the swing aren't you?"

"Yes." Daron said ashamedly.

THE END!


End file.
